powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sasuke's appearances
Sasuke appears in the following: Episodes Ninja Sentai Kakuranger * Ep. 1: It's Ninja * Ep. 2: A Dangerous Lady * Ep. 3: American Ninja * Ep. 4: The Apparition Policeman * Ep. 5: The Uneven Strange Gamers * Ep. 6: The Eyeball Prince! * Ep. 7: This Guy is Huge * Ep. 8: The Disguised Cat Shop!! * Ep. 9: The Shocking Live Broadcast * Ep. 10: The Old Man's Baby-Cry * Ep. 11: Rags are the Best! * Ep. 12: They Came Foorth!! New Juushou * Ep. 13: Drive Away the Sadness * Ep. 14: I'm the Young Noble!! * {Ep. 15: Argh! Awesome Guys * Ep. 16: The Red Monkey's Oni Extermination * Ep. 17: The Demon Sword and Underwear!! * Ep. 18: Hello, Mushroom-kun * Ep. 19: The Hellish Trap in Darkness!! * Ep. 20: The Flowery Kunoichi Team * Ep. 21: The Monkey Mimic's Finishing Move * Ep. 22: I'll Make You Laugh * Ep. 23: Blitzkrieg!! The Strange White Bird * Ep. 24: Ah, The End of Volume 1 * Ep. 25: A New Departure! * Ep. 26: The Tsuruhime Family's Super Secret * Ep. 27: The End of the Invincible Shogun * Ep. 28: A Super Big Figure Coming to Japan!! * Ep. 29: History's First Super Battle * Ep. 30: Reunion With a Traitorous Father * Ep. 31: Behold!! A New Shogun * Ep. 32: Don't Lick Me, Face Thief * Ep. 33: The Perverse Village * Ep. 34: The Bride's Sandy Hell!! * Ep. 35: The Three Punishment Sisters * Ep. 36: The Hooligan Ninja!! * Ep. 37: The Paper Umbrella Dance Queen * Ep. 38: Mooo~! A Repulsive Cow * Ep. 39: Iit's a Special Compilation!! * Ep. 40: The Heisei Fox Battle * Ep. 41: The Stray Ghost * Ep. 42: The Plundered Ninja Power * Ep. 43: The Last Day of the Sanshinshou * Ep. 44: The Wound-Filled Great Reversal * Ep. 45: The Confused Santa * Ep. 46: The New Spring Manga Hell * Ep. 47: The 100-Burst Human Fireworks * Ep. 48: The Great Snow Woman's Snowball Fight * Ep. 49: Suddenly!! Poor * Ep. 50: Special Selection!! The Youkai Inn * Ep. 51: Hero Elimination * Ep. 52: Finale!! Father and Daughter * Final Ep.: Sealing!! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away * Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! Movies/Specials * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger the Movie * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Super Video: The Hidden Scroll * Super Sentai World * Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Net Movies * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Kakuranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Kakuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Kabuki-za * Kakuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Super Hero Kabuki-za * Ohranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nostalgia * Megaranger Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Gingaman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Abaranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City * Boukenger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes New Hero Legend * Go-Busters Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble Comics * to be added Books * to be added Toys * to be added Games * Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * Super Sentai Battle Base References Category:List of Appearances